Forum:2019-07-01 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- Sneaky gate is open. I am witholding comments and spoilers unitl the proper time. Fred1740 (talk) 01:50, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Hey, what's the squirrel doing with that walrus? heteromeles : Trying to bury it; the walrus must be nuts! -- William Ansley (talk) 03:52, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Up now officially. And.. Seriously, Trelawney? Unless you're in on this, join the "dropped ten IQ points" club. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:14, July 1, 2019 (UTC) The page is labelled Vol 20 page 1. ➤ : Yup, I made the Foglios decide to start renumbering the pages immediately by indulging in lengthy speculation about why they wouldn't. I'll start up the new chronology page over the holiday weekend. -- William Ansley (talk) 01:56, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Agatha was kidnapped, not brain-napped, unless L-in-A smells different. ➤ :Krosp smells "someone else". Implies another individual present. I think he's been around Agatha enough. I can't see a neuronal blueprint having an odor. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:05, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Trelawney hasn't figured out what the plan was. ➤ Dimo seems to be carrying out his threat to stop thinking like a General now that a real one is on the scene. It's part of his job to recognize a kidnapping when he sees one. ➤ :He's a Jäger who was thrust into the position of General - a brevet promotion - at Mechanicsburg. He may be the smartest of Da Boyz, but not of all Jägers. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:05, July 1, 2019 (UTC) : He might be starting to lose it because he's got General Higgs on site, figuratively looking over his shoulder. Doug Relyea (talk) 05:00, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Purple isn't exactly on the ball either. ➤ Earlier there was speculation on how long Troggy can survive out of water. It's not clear he'd die of it, but he's clearly uncomfortable. ➤ They think we wouldn't notice the hammer without Castle to tell us about it. ➤ :I think that's just making it clear to all readers. From other sites, there were fans who were not acknowledging that on Friday. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:05, July 1, 2019 (UTC) : Considering what was missed at that Ritzy Bar in Calais. Beside the Nor by Nor'west on Captain Hawkins Mech hand. (Hint: " Are ye Mad? ...") For a simple Privateer Captain, that's a mighty fine replacement she has there. How come the other Sparks with mechanical hands don't have one half as cool? Doug Relyea (talk) 05:00, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Do bears really have green corneas? ➤ : Seems all Dr Vapnoople's constructs have Green corneas. Doug Relyea (talk) 05:00, July 1, 2019 (UTC) :: (Groan.) I can't believe I've been reading GG all this time without ever noticing Krosp's eyes! Bkharvey (talk) 05:10, July 1, 2019 (UTC) How do you pronounce "..." by itself? ➤ : It's a common trope to show a character thinking. Argadi (talk) 09:56, July 1, 2019 (UTC) The good news is that Tarvek isn't in this picture. I hope that means the Gil project is continuing. Bkharvey (talk) 04:14, July 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Tthat means Tarvek is in motion, while other sit & scratch their heads. I hope. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 13:28, July 1, 2019 (UTC) : I really doubt that, with Agatha mysteriously gone, however smart it might be. And "..." is cartoonist shorthand for "this character is very noticably not saying anything when they could be." --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:15, July 1, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh, you're probably right, but Tarvek was in the door Friday, and he isn't today, even though everyone else and their mother-in-law is, and he's somewhere, so I choose to hope. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 05:17, July 1, 2019 (UTC) So, either Agatha has been taken to Hammersmith, or something about Thor's hammer, or maybe I should be thinking about the word "mallet" instead given the shape of the head. Bkharvey (talk) 05:33, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Ooh, ooh, the hammer has a red head; maybe Agatha's been kidnapped by Red! (Sorry, it's 3am, I really need to get to sleep.) Bkharvey (talk) 10:00, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Okay, seriously: Krosp says, "I smell someone else," not, e.g., "I smell Tweedle" or "I smell Rakethorn." So, who hasn't Krosp met? Seffie? Bang? Obsidian, I'm pretty sure. Bkharvey (talk) 10:14, July 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Bang he would recognize from Castle Wolfenbach. Seffie, he has never met. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 13:29, July 1, 2019 (UTC) ::: Except that one time: "Your family members are really my kind of people. ...I'm told that's not a complement." SillyOne (talk) 15:06, July 1, 2019 (UTC) : Eyeball guy, possibly. --Geoduck42 (talk) 10:31, July 1, 2019 (UTC) :Oooh! Obsidian! Forgot about him. Is he the mystery passenger? --Fred1740 (talk) 11:05, July 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah, on previous form, if Seffie wanted to kidnap Agatha, she'd outsource to Obsidian. Bkharvey (talk) 15:50, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Y'all are ignoring my guesses about the hammer, but the way Higgs was drawn to it Friday and is staring intently at it today tells me that it is meant to tell us something about what happened to Agatha. Maybe what it means isn't a pun on its name -- maybe that's Agatha's blood making it look red. Or something totally different that has nothing to do with it being red. But something. Bkharvey (talk) 00:00, July 2, 2019 (UTC) :If Mr. Obsidian is involved, the hammer may have an unusual dent in it. Higgs is with the Sturvoraus/von Bliztengaard family. He would know about Obsidian. --Fred1740 (talk) 00:21, July 2, 2019 (UTC) : Bkharvey, your guesses about the hammer were pretty silly; I thought you intended them to be ignored; chuckled at, perhaps, but otherwise ignored. I do agree that Higgs has been staring at the hammer quite intently for two pages, so it seems as if he knows (or notices) something we, and the other characters, don't. I hope we find out what it is soon. -- William Ansley (talk) 01:56, July 2, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh, I'm not offended; I was just hoping someone would say "No, you idiot, it's ______." Bkharvey (talk) 02:02, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Art note: I hope I'm not ascribing to today's art what we know from elsewhere, but it's really clear, I think, who's in charge in this group, even though he's the one not saying anything. He's in the physical center of the group. Everyone is either looking straight at him or looking ostentatiously away. It doesn't even make sense in the conversation for Violetta to be looking at Higgs; she's conducting an argument with Dimo, Trelawney, and Troggy, but she isn't looking at any of them. I think his white vest (as opposed to most of the other grey-white-ish clothing) helps. (The other character showing bright white is Krosp, who's also a leader in this group. The other adult in the room, as he would say himself. Okay, Violetta, but her attire doesn't scream leadership.) So does the frown, which is showing deep thought rather than, say, anger at one of the others in the group. Purple, of course, has to look at Higgs because no one else can see or hear him. Bkharvey (talk) 04:08, July 2, 2019 (UTC) :Or just to draw your attention to Higgs and the hammer to point out they are significant. Fred1740 (talk) 14:13, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Well, if I was being logical (always a mistake with GG), I'd say that the hammer was a rubber mallet, much like one I have. It's useful for applying force to a stuck fixture (like a nut) without damaging the nut the way a steel hammer would. Why it got dropped...? Possibly accident, possibly a hint to Seffie's hair. On a more practical level, Krosp has demonstrated he had trouble with decoding odors in the dome due to the dampness, and his schnozz isn't pointed in the direction of the odor. I think it's okay to assume he hasn't deciphered the scent, just figured out it's there. heteromeles : Seffie's hair! I really was fried last night, to think of Red before Seffie. Bkharvey (talk) 06:02, July 2, 2019 (UTC) : Or, you know, Bang's turtle neck. Red's not the most distinctive clue. Wonder how Higgs' sense of smell is doing? heteromeles :Seffie, Martellus, and Tarvek have red hair. So does Violetta. Your point? Seriously, I doubt the color of the hammer has any significance. But mentioning Obsidian ... i think he will show up very soon with a struggling Agatha. And I think Higgs thinks he's involved as well. --Fred1740 (talk) 00:15, July 3, 2019 (UTC) :: Something about that hammer is significant. I like your idea about the dent, but we haven't seen one yet. If Obsidian is here, he came with Seffie -- too coincidental otherwise. Tarvek and Violetta didn't kidnap Agatha. Martellus is conceivable, but, again, it's too much of a coincidence with Seffie's arrival. I'm voting for Seffie and Obsidian together. I hope it turns out that Higgs can beat Obsidian! Bkharvey (talk) 01:27, July 3, 2019 (UTC)